


Kiss

by Amusical



Series: The Mousetrap [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asian Character(s), Established Relationship, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Sniff Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusical/pseuds/Amusical
Summary: Did Reader just sniff him? Is that how they kiss? They're so silly.Oh. Wait. It was just a cultural miscommunication.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling bad about my Aromanticism/Asexuality. Includes my thoughts on kissing, and repulsion involving romantic gestures at certain times.

The two of you are smiling, only seconds ago he’d made you laugh, and without thinking he leans in for a kiss. The perfect moment for a romantic gesture, _but that’s the problem_.

 

It should’ve been perfect, it should’ve been nothing to let him kiss you. You even might have wanted him to kiss you, maybe. But at the last second, as your lips are about to touch, you can only turn away.

 

Your eyes widen, and so do his. _I miscalculated_ , he thinks. Going by the look in his eyes, you mistakenly believe he’s hurt, and _that’s all you can think of_.

 

You trip over each other to apologize.

 

'I shouldn’t have's, and 'should’ve asked first'.

 

And 'No, I’m sorry's, and 'it's okay, really'.

 

But that doesn’t convince him. It doesn’t convince you either, not really.

 

You want him to stop apologizing, but you don’t want to make it worse by putting your lips on his. That would do nothing, but make him even more concerned. He can read you as easily as a manual on complex puzzle solving. But you don’t know what to do, don’t know what you’re doing. In panic you throw your arms go around his neck, and pull him down to your level.

 

You pull him down to your level, and simply hold him there in an embrace. It’s nice, comforting. Your face is in the crook of his neck, for an eternity yet for not long at all. Then you’re moving, resting your lips on his cheeks, but _not_ kissing. A not-kiss-kiss. Brief and affectionate, you sniff his cheek.

 

For you it’s a happy moment, but you can feel him tensing.

 

“What was that?” Now at arms length, he studies you. “You’re not crying, are you?”

 

“Heh,” you’re chuckling, but shake your head no. “I’m not crying.”

 

“Good, because I’m not crying either.” He's smiling back at you.

 

“Pfft. Hahhah. That was a sniff kiss. It’s an asian thing.” You confess.

 

Grabbing him again, you repeat the kiss, this time on his neck. “Shows affection.” This time your words are muffled from burying your face into his shoulder. “Is it weird?”

 

“Yes. I’d say it was super weird.” He has such a comically serious look on his face that you just _know_  what comes next. “Because you just stole my breath away." And you're staring at him, a look of such total resignation on you face that he grins before adding on. "Which is funny because I don't have lungs.” There’s a beat of silence before you’re both laughing again, breaking down into loud guffaws. Soon the two of you really are breathless for real this time. And it’s perfect.


End file.
